Reunion
by moviebkrgurl
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy were in love, then, suddenly, Darcy left, without a word. Two years later, they meet again, and Darcy discovers that Elizabeth is engaged. Can Darcy win his love back, even with Miss Bingley's flirting? REGENCY FIC! R&R ON HIATUS!
1. Reunion

Reunited

Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I adore Jane Austen and P&P.

Note: This is my first Jane Austen fic, who is my heroine. Actually, I can't decide between Elizabeth or Jane. What do you think?

Summary: Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam were engaged and in love, but then Fitzwilliam left without a word.

Two years later, they meet again, at Kitty's wedding to a Mr. Samuel Turner, and Fitzwilliam finds out that Elizabeth is engaged!

Chapter 1

Reunited

Elizabeth Bennet, tired of the noise and greetings at her sister's wedding, decided to take a walk in the garden, assuring her fiancé Gilbert that she won't be gone for long.

At she watched the sunset on the mountains and the sky begins to darken, her thoughts, as always, turned to…. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"Don't think about him! He broke your heart! He abandoned you. You have a wonderful fiancé, whom you love very much."

But inside, Elizabeth knew that there was only one person that she would love only one person…. A certain Mr. Darcy.

Looking up, she suddenly saw his image in front of her. Thinking it was one of her fantasies, she smiled ruefully. Then she heard his voice, the voice of her dreams.

"Elizabeth? Is it you." He whispered.

She was bewitched by the voice, but her common sense reached out and she said sharply:

"Mr. Darcy. Welcome back."

DARCY'S POV

She was so beautiful, like an angel, her hair, swept by the wind.

"Elizabeth? Is it you?"" he asked softly.

Her reply was sharp, the iciness of her voice cutting through his heart like a knife.

"Mr. Darcy. Welcome Back." The last two words sounded more like a threat than friendly words.

He replied in an arrogant voice, stung by her coldness.

"Thank you, Ms. Bennet."

An awkward silence hung between them like a wall, then Elizabeth asked, curiosity in her gaze.

"Why are you here?"

"For your sister's wedding." He replied truthfully, a little of warmth returning to his voice.

"Well, first of all, you are terribly late; secondly, the wedding is inside, or do you expect all the guests to come and greet you, your majesty with their humble presence?"

He grinned. This was the Elizabeth he knew.

"Let's go inside."

ELZABETH'S POV

Elizabeth went back inside, looking for her fiancé in the crowds of people. Spotting him, she hurried towards him, hoping to God Mr. Darcy wouldn't follow.

Even though she didn't show it, Elizabeth was still shaken from her encounter with the gentleman, which had awakened feelings Elizabeth had tried so hard to bury. Now, just a month from her wedding, they burst forth, leaving Elizabeth confused.

Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy followed, confusion written on his face.

"Gilbert, this is Mr. Darcy, a family friend.

"Mr. Darcy, this Gilbert Swann, my fiancé."

Elizabeth watched as Mr. Darcy turned pale, a painful expression on his face.

"How d' you do, Mr. Darcy." Gilbert said, reaching his hand out to shake Mr. Darcy's. They shook hands, and for a few moments, a silence hung between them.

Just as Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, Jane appeared, and Elizabeth had never been so happy to see her sister.

Glancing at her sister, Jane said smoothly:

"Mr. Darcy, Charles said you would be coming. Come, everyone, to the drawing room. Mr. Darcy must be hungry after such a long journey."


	2. Shocking News

Reunion

Reunion

Chapter 2

The group followed Jane into the drawing room and they sat down, while

Jane called for some tea.

An uneasy silence materialized in the air, then Jane asked, in a falsely cheerful voice:

"How have you been, Mr. Darcy? Charles told me that you went to London after returning from Spain."

"Spain?" Elizabeth thought. "He went to Spain? Why?"

Before she express her thoughts in a subtler manner, Caroline and

Charles came in.

"Fitzwilliam!" the female counterpart exclaimed. "How are you? I've missed you so!" she pecked him on the cheek.

Elizabeth was very bewildered and she felt a bad feeling in her gut and heard Charles speak the dreaded words:

"Haven't you heard from Jane, Elizabeth? Darcy and Caroline recently got engaged!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, despite preparing herself for the news. Out of

the corner of her eye, she saw Caroline's smug and triumphant look.

Darcy glanced at Elizabeth, and then looked away as she met his eyes, unable to bear the faint flicker of pain that crossed her face.

That night, Elizabeth lay in her bedchamber, hearing Gilbert close the door behind him.

Mr. Darcy was engaged! "It didn't take long for him to get over me." She thought, although, inside she was scolding herself for these thoughts.

Why should she care? She loved Gilbert. Elizabeth sighed as she tossed and turned again. One thing was, for sure, Charles's surprising news had made a mess of her thoughts.

Darcy sat on his bed, angry with himself. He probably IMAGINED the flicker of pain that had crossed Elizabeth's face. Anyway, why would she care? She had her fiancee. Darcy, he still loved Elizabeth, he would always will. The reason he married Caroline was because….

Well, he wasn't sure of the reason. But since he knew he would never marry for love, not after Elizabeth, he would marry for business. Selfish, he knew, but that was the best reason he could think of.

Beside, he tolerated Caroline, though he still hadn't found a way to avoid the wedding night.

He shuddered, remembering the way Caroline's eyes had lightened up when he mentioned the words "wedding night". She looked, like a hunter close to killing her treasured prey.

He shuddered again.


	3. The Excursion to Pemberly Part I

Reunion

Note: Sorry for not updating for SO long, but I'm a bit busy. I'll try to get Chapter 4 up in a few days or a week.

Chapter 3: The Excursion to Pemberly

Part I

Elizabeth woke early that morning, and saw the sun beginning to peek over the mountains, casting a rosy pink hue over the skies. She had not slept well, but not tempted to go back to sleep, she put on her slippers and dressing gown, heading the window.

She stood there for awhile, admiring the sunrise and the view of a small lake. As the sun climbed higher in the sky, she suddenly spotted a figure dressed in blue robes taking a walk in the garden. "Darcy! What is he doing out so earlier?"

These thoughts, which lead her to think about the previous night's events, made her uncomfortable and she felt like she was intruding in his privacy.

That afternoon, Charles announced "Since the wedding is over, and Darcy is anxious to go back to Pemberly, I propose a visit to Pemberly." There was a murmur of agreement and Charles turned to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, will you come?" She thought for a moment then nodded.

"I shall be rather bored here and I would like to see Georgina again." she said.

"Good. We can begin this afternoon."

After Charles announcement, Elizabeth went up quickly to change. She chose a simple black dress that hugged her curves. Elizabeth was rather excited at the prospect of seeing Georgina again after 2 long years.

Darcy impatiently paced as he waited for the ladies to come down. He wanted to go home because he was worried about Georgina. In her letters she had talked a lot about a young man Henry Leroy. Darcy had made his enquires and he turned to be a respectable young man, but he was still worried.

Darcy spotted a figure coming down the stairs, and then he stifled a gasp. Elizabeth looked like a goddess. Her curly brown hair hung over her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled. She was wearing a simple but elegant black dress that hugged her curves and black shoes that matched her dress. Elizabeth's eyes met his and she gave him a shy smile.

"Fitzwilliam! Don't you look dashing! Do you like my new dress?" Caroline's shrill voice broke through his thoughts as he turned to face her. She was wearing an incredibly frilly pink dress with extravagant pink bows and there were countless pins in her hair. She also wore green high-heeled shoes, which contrasted horribly with her dress.

Darcy hid his disgusted expression and struggled to say "Caroline, your dress is very... it fits you."

Disappointed at his lack of enthusiasm, Caroline tried another tactic. "Miss Bennet, what a simple dress you are wearing. Surely you have enough money to afford a more tasteful one? Charles is your brother-in law. You could ask him for money any time." Caroline taunted a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Elizabeth flushed at the comment, but said nothing. Darcy turned to glare at Caroline, wanting to defend Elizabeth, but was interrupted by Charles's shout. "Darcy! The carriages are here."

Darcy, Caroline and Elizabeth went to join the others, finding 2 carriages pulled up in front of the gates.

"We are going into 2 groups?" he asked Charles.

"There isn't enough space, so you and Caroline in one carriage, me, Jane and Elizabeth in the other. We'll meet up at the gates."

Darcy disappointed at not being able to ride with Elizabeth during the journey, but was hurt and surprised to see a relived look on her face.

Elizabeth got into the carriage, but almost tripped over her foot. Then she felt a warm hand in hers and an electric jolt through her skin. She turned back and saw Darcy, now letting go of her hand. She gave him a puzzled look, then, as the memory dawned on her, she smiled wistfully.


	4. The Excursion to Pemberly Part II

Reunion

Darcy was not sure why he did it. But still feeling the jolt of electric that ran through his skin as he took Elizabeth's hand, he was glad he did it.

Elizabeth sat in the carriage, her thoughts drifted to Darcy. The way he had cradled her hand in his almost made her melt. Almost. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind focused on the constant-needed reminder "Don't think about him."

Elizabeth awoke just as the carriage turned on the path to Pemberly. Staring at the tall majestic mansion, Elizabeth almost gasped and Jane saw her beautiful smile. She had almost forgotten how much she admired and loved Pemberly. With his large comfortable rooms and beautiful views, with walks in the jasmine-scented garden. As the carriage got closer, she spotted Georgina running from the main door of the house and smiled again.

"Elizabeth! Oh, I have missed you!" Georgina cried as she hugged Elizabeth tightly. Letting go of Elizabeth and greeting Jane and Charles warmly, Elizabeth saw she how much she had changed. Georgina had matured from a shy, pale and vulnerable girl to a caring, strong-willed and beautiful woman.

As Georgina leads them into the living room, Elizabeth spots a young man. "Henry! Come and meet my guests!" The young man, who has fair hair and shy blue eyes, steps forward.

Beaming, Georgina introduces him. "This is Henry Leroy. I met him when I got invited to Lady Graham's ball. Henry, this is Elizabeth, my greatest friend, this is Charles Bingley, his best friend and Jane, Charles's wife and Elizabeth's sister."

Henry smiled shyly and said "How do you do? I am quite overwhelmed at meeting so many fine people." Elizabeth found Henry Leroy to be a fine young man and Charles's had a long talk with him about the economics of England.

As they sat down in the drawing room and Georgina rang for tea, Darcy's carriage arrived and Georgina ran out the door, embracing her brother. "Will! I've missed you!" Fitzwilliam flinched and Elizabeth met his eyes through the window.

Flashback

"James," Elizabeth began. Darcy visibly started.  
"What's the matter?" she asked. "Why do you call me James? Everyone calls me Fitzwilliam, my second name. My mother called me James Darcy when she was very CROSS."

"So what should I call you when I am happy?" Elizabeth asked mischievously. "Fitzwilliam, of course."

"So when I am cross, I shall call you Will." Elizabeth remembered the named from one romance novel she had read, called Pirates of the Caribbean, and she liked the sound of it.

"Will." Fitzwilliam pondered. He liked it. "No, Elizabeth. You shall call me Will, when you are completely, utterly happy."

"Yes…. Will." Elizabeth kissed "Will" on the cheek, causing him to blush terribly.

Darcy turned and glared at Elizabeth, who returned his glare with a fiery yet puzzled stare. The tea turned at to be a rather awkward affair, since Darcy was rather hostile against Henry Leroy and angry at Elizabeth. The only one would listen to was Georgina, and his eyes softened as he looked at her.

Elizabeth was puzzled and angry. She understood why Darcy was hostile against Henry Leroy, because she was protective of Georgina too. But that was no reason to get angry at her! She couldn't stop Georgina from doing anything, she was a grown woman! Besides, Henry Leroy seemed like a nice person, though Elizabeth knew not to do trust people's outlook, after her lesson with Wickham.

Darcy whispered to Jane and Bingley. They both nodded and led a protesting Caroline, a bewildered Georgina and a puzzled Henry out of the room.

After closing the door behind the retreating party and dismissing the servants, Darcy turned to Elizabeth angrily.

"Why did you tell Georgina the nickname? It was private!"

Elizabeth now knew the reason for his anger and if the situation wasn't Darcy yelling at her, she would have laughed at the simplicity of the matter.

"Darcy…." She took his arm gently, trying to stifle her giggles.

"What?" he replied coldly and wrenched his arm out of her grasp.

Hurt by his cold voice and gesture, she continued in a rather snotty voice. "Darcy, why do you care!?"

The question was meant to infuriate Darcy, but Elizabeth's plan failed. Darcy's anger disappear and the ice that he had been building around his heart since he and Elizabeth separated was suddenly melted.

Looking at his face, Elizabeth suddenly knew what he was going to say, and felt torn apart by longing and dread.

In a shaken voice, Darcy said the 4 words that he wanted to say ever since that when he saw her at Kitty's wedding after 2 years of separation.

"I still love you."

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by those words, Elizabeth covered her face and began to sob.

"No!" she stood up and started run away, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth… Wait. Let me explain."


	5. Elizabeth Finds Out Part I

Elizabeth Finds Out

Reunion

Elizabeth Finds Out Part I

A/N: I am sorry for not updating but I'm juggling a few fanfics right now and I thank my dear readers for their patience.

"Elizabeth, please just let me explain." Darcy pleaded.

Elizabeth turned. The way he said her name was so wonderful she just couldn't resist.

"What is there to explain Darcy? YOU left ME! Now I'm engaged to Gilbert….. I don't want to hurt him."

Darcy's heart soared "She hasn't said that she loves him. Does she?" he thought hopefully.

"I will tell you the truth. I don't love Gilbert, but I am very fond of him and he is a good person. I don't want someone suffering the same pain as I did."

Now Darcy was ashamed, for he knew how much he had hurt Elizabeth.

"You owe me an explanation. Why did you leave?" Elizabeth whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Darcy avoided her gaze "Please, Elizabeth don't make me answer that."

"Fine." She stomped away. Darcy turned around, not wanting to watch her leave. Then he heard her voice "It is over, Fitzwilliam. Why can't you just accept that? I did."

This was too much for Darcy. He caught her arm "You know why I can't accept that it is over? Because it isn't! And you know that, Elizabeth! Can't you feel it? This passion, this burning love? Please?" Darcy sounded like he was about to go down on his knees and beg.

Unable to resist, Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers.

"Elizabeth…"

Suddenly, Elizabeth broke away. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She ran away, her tears echoing in Darcy's ears.

He sighed Everything was an utter mess.

Elizabeth wandered the halls, scolding herself the millionth time for kissing Darcy. "You shouldn't have done that! Gilbert loves you."

"But so does Darcy. And it felt wonderful…."her heart protested.

"Stop it." Elizabeth reminded herself again. She was so occupied that she soon found herself in Darcy's bedchamber.

Feeling rather embarrassed, Elizabeth was about to leave when she spotted something on the table.

A birth certificate? Was it his? Elizabeth's curiosity overtook her.

Sitting carefully on the bed, Elizabeth suddenly gasped.

For the birth certificate read

Name: Charlotte Elizabeth Darcy

Mother: Linda Susan Leroy

Father: James Fitzwilliam Darcy

Darcy had a child? With Henry Leroy's sister?

Elizabeth fainted.


	6. Elizabeth Finds Out Part II

Reunion

Reunion

Elizabeth Finds Out Part II

It had been about a month after his engagement to a month after his engagement to Elizabeth. He had just returned from a trip to London and couldn't wait to see Elizabeth.

He was taking a walk in the woods behind Pemberly, and suddenly he heard a whimper.

"Hello? Who is there?" he asked, shaken. As he stepped closer, he saw a young woman lying on the forest floor, clutching at her belly.

Over the years, Fitzwilliam was still not sure how he had brought the young woman back to Pemberly. All he remembered was sitting at the dinning table, listening to his housekeeper.

The young woman's name was Linda Leroy. A few months ago, when she was out riding, she was abused and raped.

When she told her uncle, he was furious. In the night as Linda was sleeping he asked the guards to abandon her in the forest. She had been living there for a week, and now feared for her baby's life.

That night Fitzwilliam lay on his bed, wondering and agonizing over of his dilemma. Should he tell Elizabeth? In the end, he decided not to, for he knew what would happen. They had been through some much already, and he knew that if he added another burden to her shoulder, their relationship would collapse. If she left him, he was afraid he would die of despair. Elizabeth was his life.

Linda stayed them for 3 months, finally happy. Georgina, who was friends with both Elizabeth and Linda, felt desperately torn, and she disapproved of Fitzwilliam's decision.

Then one day, returning from a ball, Georgina found a note on Linda's beside table:

Dear Georgina,

Your family has done so much for me and my baby and I will never forget you. However, I believe it is time for me to move on and stop being a burden to your lives.

The note was signed "Linda".

Georgina had felt heartbroken after Linda felt. She was also worried because Linda was eight months pregnant. Fitzwilliam was rather sad; although he was relieved that she could stop being a burden on his relationship with Elizabeth, for it was a month or so before their wedding. Underneath however, he also felt there was more the met the eye.

He was right.

A week before the wedding, he received a letter. Enclosed inside where these 4 things: a letter, a will, a birth certificate, and ironically, a death certificate.

The letter said:

Dear Mr. Darcy,

You have been kind to me in the past and I hope I can trust you. Here is the truth.

The day Georgina left for the ball, I was kidnapped. They forced me to write the note, and then pushed inside a large van. They told me that they were going to give a poison so that when I gave birth I would die. They forced down my throat. I desperately wanted to ask them if it would affect my baby, but at that moment their was a crash.

Next thing I knew I was lying in hospital bed.

Mr. Darcy, I know that I am going to die, and I wish that you could take care of the baby when I am gone. I have named Charlotte Elizabeth Darcy, for I am disinherited from my parents. You may throw her away or cherish her, but take this request into mind.

Please.

Shocked, Fitzwilliam grabbed the birth certificate:

Name: Charlotte Elizabeth Darcy

Mother: Linda Susan Leroy

Father: James Fitzwilliam Darcy

Birth Date: September 19th, 1817.

Death certificate:

Linda Susan Leroy.

Death: September 20th, 1817

Cause of Death: Childbirth

Age: Unknown

Family: Unknown

At first, Fitzwilliam was angry. She did not have the right to name him as father of her child. Then the fury slowly subsided and felt a wave of protectiveness. For Charlotte, little Charlotte. And did the only possible thing he could do.

He left.

As Darcy, knelt down next Elizabeth's pale body, these thoughts consumed his mind. He knew he should have never hidden the truth from her.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, staring into Darcy's face. At first she smiled, but as she remembered everything, her eyes narrowed in hate and her eyes fell on the birth certificate, still clutched in her hand.

"Get away from me. Don't you dare touch me."

"Please…."

She cut him off. "What? Please let you EXPLAIN?"

"Tell me, did you ever love me?"


	7. AN

I am so sorry this is only an A/N, but this week is exam week and I have to study

I am so sorry this is only an A/N, but this week is exam week and I have to study.

I will up date as soon as I can. This story will finish in probably a few chapters.


	8. The Truth Part I

Reunion

The truth Part I

AN: OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED, CAN YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME?? Now that my muse is back, enjoy! (This will clear up some of the confusion about Charlotte Darcy and the birth certificate. And sorry I keep posting chapters in 2 parts, I know its annoying… I now its short, but I just wanted to post it before I slept..)

The words hit Darcy like a punch in the stomach. "Of course I loved you. I still love you. You are my life, Elizabeth, my soulmate. I can't imagine how I've been able to live without you for two years when I long for you every minute of the day." He said earnestly.

But this did not move Elizabeth to tears, as Darcy half expected it would. Instead when she spoke to him, her voice was cold and clipped. "Then, why did you have another child, with another woman? Is that why you left me? To be with your mistress?" She tried to stop herself from breaking down, but her voice broke on the last word.

"No…. NO! Elizabeth… I would never hurt you like that! Just please, I beg of you… like me tell you everything, the truth." Darcy pleaded with her, his heart breaking inside as a tear slid down her face. He wanted so much to wipe that tear away, but he restrained himself.

"Mr. Darcy, I am tired of your explanations. I loved you once, but no longer. We remain as mere acquaintances, and none of your business concerns me." Standing up, she curtsied, mocking him. "Good day." Elizabeth walked out of the room.

"Good god…" Darcy buried his face in his hands. Why wouldn't she let him explain. He knew how much pain she had gone through, but if she would just listen, everything would be alright. He rememebered the hundreds of sleepless nights after he left her, his dreams haunted by her, the day stained with his misery and tears. He knew with certainity, as he knew 2 years ago when he proposed to her, and even more so when he left, that he never wanted to part from her again.

He had changed these past years, and so had she,. She seemed more reserved, and less playful and endearing than before, and Darcy knew it was his fault. But if they were given one last chance, he knew he would love her and cherish her until the day he died.

But what could he do now? She would never let him explain…


	9. The Truth Part II

Reunion

AN: Had time and inspiration, decided to write this. Truth revealed. Rating changed for minor character death in next chapter. Enjoy!

Elizabeth sat down on her bed, her body feeling numb. She could not imagine how she stopped herself from breaking down in front of Darcy. How could he do that to her? Her heart ached as tears fell down her cheeks. "The pain seems to never end. That's all he's ever given me. Not love, but pain. I should have ended this involvment with him long ago." Yet she still felt the empty place in her heart, the place that only he could occupy.

Darcy quickly penned a letter to his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam explaining that he was needed here at Pemberly. "If Elizabeth won't listen to me, then maybe she would listen to Georgina and Richard. All he knew was that he had to get away, and fast. He could not stay here everyday and see Elizabeth, knowing that she would never be his.

The Colonel disembarked from his carriage, and thanked his valet George. "You may tend to the horses."

Richard still wasn't sure why his cousin needed him so urgently at Pemberly, but he was always willing to help. In his mind he wondered if this had anything to do with the delightful Miss Bennet, the only woman that Darcy ever loved.

When Elizabeth came down stairs for dinner that evening, she was surprised to find Darcy gone, and Colonel Fitzwilliam in his place. "Darcy must be furious with me." She thought with a twinge of regret, but she dare not show her fragile emotions.

'Eliza, do come sit next to me. Oh, that color looks particularly drab against your face, do go change." Caroline beckoned with what she thought was a charming smile.

"I would rather not, seeing as I would dislike to be compared to you Miss Bingley, you are much accomplished and beautiful than I am." Caroline flushed at Elizabeth's remark, while Georgina tried to hide her smile.

The evening was a rather tense one, and Elizabeth was relieved when she finally excused herself and went up to her room. She gazed outside her window, wanting to capture the memory of the bright stars and the glowing moon, firmly imprint them in her mind. The trees swayed softly in the wind as a wolf howled in the distance.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. "Elizabeth, can we come in?" It was Georgina. Smiling, Elizabeth went to open the door. She had wanted to be alone tonight, to clear her thoughts, but she always welcomed Georgina's company.

When she opened the door she found Georgina, with Colonel Fiztwillam standing bedside her, looking at her with grave faces.

"Elizabeth, there's something you should know." Georgina took her hand and led to a chair. Before she could say a word, the Colonel had pulled out a piece of paper and placed on the table next to her. She recognized it. It was the birth certificate. She immediately recoiled, glancing towards Georgina with an accusing expression on her face.

"I don't want to-" Elizabeth protested, but the Colonel ignored her. "You have to know the truth. Please, Elizabeth, just listen." Georgina implored.

"It happened a month after he had proposed to you. He was staying at Pemberly for a forthnight, a was just taking a walk in the gardens at night." The Colonel told her.

"Then he found Linda. She had been abused and raped by her own father and she had run away from him." Georgina put in.

"We found out she was with child, and Will and Georgina promised her sanctuary at Pemberly, protection for her unborn infant."

"A month before the baby was due, Linda was kidnapped by men hired by her father. They gave her poison to kill her, but then the truck they were driving in crashed. Linda died not soon afterwards, but her baby survived. She put Will as the father because she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't know about your engagement, Elizabeth." Georgina finished.

"Miss Bennet, you should know that Will really wanted to tell you, but he didn't want you to get hurt. He already knew that many people were critical of you and disliked you, but he knew that if people knew he was Charlotte's father, than everything would get out of hand. He didn't want you to get hurt, and he couldn't ask you to raise another woman's child." The colonel said earnestly.

"I've none Will for years, and I saw the pain he went through when he decided to leave. He never slept, he never ate, he became depressed. Georgina, Charlotte, and the rest of his family were the only reason he lived through it.

"Didn't he know that if he left, it would cause me even more pain?" Elizabeth cried, sobbing. "I loved him more than life itself. I thought he abandoned me." She took a deep breath, still trying to absorb what she heard.

"Elizabeth, will you forgive him?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I already have."

There was a frantic knocking on the door and a servant's voice was heard.

"Miss Darcy, a messenger just arrived with a message for Miss Bennet. He says it's a matter of great urgency!"


	10. IMPORTANT

AN: I deleted the spoilers chapter, so technically chapter nine is a new chapter. Sorry I have to post this on a new chapter.


End file.
